Etiquette
by kamicarrot
Summary: Due to Futo's behavior towards Ema, Ukyo makes him take etiquette classes in hope that Futo might act more kindly towards his elder stepsister.
1. Chapter 1

"Futo, if you won't be more polite towards our sister, I'm taking you to etiquette classes!"

Ukyo would give Futo the same warning whenever he noticed Futo's rude and disrespectful personality towards Ema, their new sister. Futo can understand why he would want him to be nicer to Ema, honestly. But etiquette classes? Etiquette classes! That's the last thing Futo would want! He's busy enough being an idol as it is! With etiquette classes and his job as an idol, how would Futo find any time to eat, sleep, and pee?!

"I don't need to take any etiquette classes, Ukyo!" Futo would say in return.

Ukyo would stand silent for a moment before he said the same reply, "I'll give you one more chance. Behave yourself!"

And so, Futo would continue to make rude remarks towards Ema. In some cases, the thought of Ukyo actually taking him to etiquette classes one day, he would act somewhat more polite towards Ema when Ukyo was in hearing range. Most of time, though, it was the same: Futo would continue with his hateful comments and statements no matter who was in the room. Since Futo got away with it every time, he soon became convince that what he dreaded would never become reality.

The day came when what Futo dreaded became reality. It was just before dinnertime, Ukyo was preparing the dinner in the kitchen and Ema was standing there asking Ukyo if he needed any help. Futo was sitting on the staircase nearby.

"A-are you sure you don't need any help?" Ema asked.

"I'm fine; you don't need to help me, but thank you." Ukyo responded without looking up from the carrot he was chopping.

There was a moment of silence.

"I-I can help, really! It'll make it easier for you." Ema tried at it again.

Futo, slightly irritated at Ema's persistence, said rather loudly, "If he said he doesn't need your help then he doesn't, sheesh! Stupid sis…"

Ukyo stopped chopping the carrot. It fell silent once again. Then, out of nowhere, Ukyo turned and headed towards the staircase.

Ukyo passed by Ema. "Ema, if you could just finish chopping that carrot for me, it'd be more than enough."

Ukyo stopped at the staircase which Futo was sitting. "Excuse me. I have to sign someone up for etiquette classes."

"Ukyo! I told you I don't need them!" Futo yelled.

Ukyo glared down at Futo, "I can care less if you don't learn anything from the classes. Think of it more like a punishment."

Futo stood up, boiling with anger. If Futo was taller and stronger than Ukyo, he would punch him in the face right now. It's too bad he wasn't, because Ukyo just pushed him gently out of the way and made his way upstairs. Futo turned to Ema, who was watching the scene unfold, glaring at her coldly before chasing Ukyo up the stairs.

"C'mon Ukyo! I'll try next time! Just give me one more chance!"

"I gave you one more chance too many times. It's obvious to me you don't plan on changing, so hopefully the classes will teach you something."

"What did Futo do this time?"

Yusuke, who just so happened to be passing by, watched as Futo desperately tried to stop Ukyo from calling the etiquette classes.

"It's none of your business, Yusuke!" Futo snapped.

Ukyo glared at Futo.

"I-I mean, it's fine, Yusuke! You shouldn't worry! Ahahaha…" Futo gave a fake smile and slowly moved his eyes back towards Ukyo, who just let out a sigh and continued towards the phone.

"Oh c'mooooon, Ukyo!" Futo complained as he followed his elder brother.

Yusuke shrugged and began to head back from whence he came.

Futo pulled on Ukyo's shirt. He was dragged on the floors as he clung onto Ukyo's legs. He ran in front of Ukyo in attempt to be a human wall. He ever tried to ask his other brothers for help, which none did.

Finally, Ukyo reached the phone. Futo made one last attempt to stop Ukyo by taking the phone before he did, but Ukyo quickly snatched it from his hand. With all hope lost, Futo sat against the wall and hugged his knees as he listened to Ukyo talking to whoever ran the etiquette classes on the phone.

"You start this Saturday, I hope you had nothing planned then." Ukyo said as he hung up the phone.

"Ukyo! I have to go to the mall nearby and give out autographs then! I can't just cancel!"

"Do you want me to tell your manager that you can't go, then? I'm sure he'll understand."

"Hmph! Fine, I'll go to the etiquette classes. But I still think it's dumb!"

Ema walked upstairs.

"U-uhm…I finished cutting the carrots. And I started boiling the water too, since I noticed that you didn't. I hope you don't mind…"

"Thank you, sister! Maybe someone can learn from such kindness!"

Futo knew Ukyo was talking about him when he said that. Futo acted like he was ignoring the conversation and he stood up and headed towards his room.

He walked into his room and flopped onto his bed. He hugged his pillow tightly and mumbled how stupid this all was into it. He must've fallen asleep and missed dinner, because when he woke up all the lights were off. He was thinking of going downstairs to see if there were any scraps of dinner left in the kitchen, but he changed his mind because he didn't want to run into his older brother Ukyo if he was still cleaning up.

Thirty minutes passed. Then two hours. Then two and a half. Futo lay in his bed with his eyes open. He couldn't fall back to sleep. Letting out an exaggerated sigh, he sluggishly rolled out of bed and made his way out of his room. Ema was there. She must've been unable to sleep as well. Futo took deep breaths. He then walked up to Ema.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

Ema shook her head, "I can't. I was just heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water…"

"W-wait," Futo said, "I can't sleep either. I'll get both of us a glass of water."

Ema smiled warmly, "Thank you."

Futo jogged downstairs into the kitchen as Ema walked leisurely behind. He took out two glasses from the cabinet and carefully poured water into each before handing one to Ema.

There was silence.

"Sis…" Futo mumbled.

"Hm?" Ema looked over at Futo.

Futo placed his glass of water in between him and Ema, "You know, I don't really mean it when I say you're stupid. It's just a way of joking with you, and I apologize if I hurt your feelings."

Futo doesn't say that often. It felt weird coming out of his mouth. Ema smiled and accepted his apology.

"You know…" said Ema, "Even though you're popular, you're a kind person who really cares about others on the inside. You don't see that in a lot of famous people nowadays."

Futo widened his eyes. Even though it sounded like Ema said that just to make talk, Futo was somehow delighted by those words. It made his heart pound. Ema gave a warm smile to Futo and, in a long time, Futo genuinely smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, I'll be going now~." Futo said with a fake smile on his face as he jumped into the passenger's seat of Ukyo's car.

Wataru waved his arm and gave a big smile. "Bye bye, Futooo! Have fun in e-etigut classes!"

Masaomi also waved and said to Wataru, "It's pronounced etiquette, Wataru. E-ti-quette."

"That's what I said, that's what I said!" Wataru yelled. "Etigut!"

Masaomi sighed.

Ema ran up to the passenger's seat window with Juli on her shoulder. "Don't feel too down about it, Futo. It might be fun."

"Oh, but it wouldn't be half as fun if you don't come along, big sis~! You could've been my etiquette partner!" Futo flirted with a wink. Juli hissed.

They exchanged one last goodbye before Ukyo pulled out of the driveway. Futo put a frown back on his face and crossed his arms as he stared out the car window.

"Maybe you should listen to Ema's words, Futo. It might be fun." Ukyo said, glancing at Futo for a moment.

"I doubt it…" Futo murmured, still angry with Ukyo.

Ukyo let out a sigh. He wasn't in the mood to argue with Futo this morning. The rest of the drive was silent for the most part.

Ukyo pulled up to the building the etiquette classes were being held.

"I'm dropping you off here." Ukyo said, unlocking the car doors.

Futo gave Ukyo one last glare before putting his glasses on and his hood on his hoodie over his head. He got out of the car, slamming the door shut (slightly more forcefully than he should've) and walked towards the front door. He didn't bother saying goodbye to Ukyo. He then told the lady at the front desk his name (quietly, to avoid anyone else hearing), and she told him what class he was in. Futo reluctantly walked into the classroom.

After a few moments, the etiquette teacher announced, "It seems that everyone is present. Great, we can begin now."

The teacher told the class his name. It was an extremely common name, so common that Futo didn't even bother remembering it. The teacher than began explaining the first lesson.

"Let's start with something important to our culture: bowing. I'm sure you've all have had bowing classes before, but it is necessary to master when learning proper etiquette."

Futo was barely paying attention the class when the teacher used a word he's never heard before.

"…And for this reason I'll first teach you how to do dogeza. You only use this form of bowing when you are extremely sorry or regretful of something."

Oh. That's why Futo's never heard of dogeza. He was never really sorry for anything. He normally just gave a normal bow to someone if he was sorry for something, but he never had to go so far as to do dogeza. …Or at least, he hasn't felt that he has.

"Okay!" said the teacher, "Everyone, show me your dogeza!"

Futo looked around him as the other students dropped to their knees, bowed their heads to the point that they touched the ground, and they stayed in that position. Futo quickly tried to copy them. The teacher walked by all of them, one by one, commenting on their dogeza. Finally, he got up to Futo.

"…What's your name, boy?" said the teacher.

Futo looked up at the teacher. "A-Asahina Futo…" He said, just quietly enough so only the teacher could hear.

"Well then, Asahina Futo," replied the teacher, "If there was an award for the worst dogeza bow in the world, you would most certainly get it."

"H-huh?!" Futo began to get up on his feet, but the teacher quickly pushed him back to the ground.

"First off, you never, ever, look up at the person you're apologizing to until they accept your apology or walk away. Second, your feet have to be tucked in under your legs. Thirdly, your head has to actually touch the ground. And fourth, only your hands can touch the floor, not your wrists."

Futo blushed with embarrassment. But then he noticed the other students murmuring. Oh, they must have heard the teacher call Futo by his name. Futo sighed and murmured an apology, trying to fix his dogeza.

"Wrong…wrong…wrong…" the teacher kept repeating himself whenever Futo tried to fix the posture. Finally, the teacher let out a sigh. "Asahina, you're the only one getting homework for today. Fix that dogeza. Class dismissed."

Futo rushed into Ukyo's car before anyone could catch Futo asking for an autograph. Ukyo asked how the class went, but Futo didn't say anything. This time it wasn't out of the resentment Futo had for Ukyo, but it was because of how embarrassing that class was. The last thing he'd want to tell Ukyo was how he couldn't even get a simple bow right.

* * *

Subaru and Yusuke greeted the two home. Futo just waved at them and walked inside.

Wataru was inside, trying his best to pull Louis to the couch by his arm. Ukyo walked up to Wataru.

"Did Louis fall asleep on the floor again?" asked Ukyo.

"Yeah!" said Wataru, "It's the middle of the day, too, why is he asleep anyway? Is he trying that siesta thing I heard about?"

"No, he's probably just tired from working so hard." Ukyo smiled. "I'll help you put him on the couch so he could sleep."

Futo walked upstairs toward his room. He bumped into _her_.

"Oh, Futo! How was the class?" Ema smiled.

"…I don't want to talk about it…" Futo mumbled.

"What's wrong? It couldn't have been that bad." Ema frowned slight as she walked over to the staircase. "Or maybe etiquette classes just aren't for you?"

"Of course they aren't for me!" Futo blurted out. "How can they _possibly_ be for anybody?! They're the worst! I hated that class! I hate my teacher!"

Futo took a few steps closer to Ema, and Ema took a few steps back, closer to the staircase.

"U-uhm—" Ema fumbled.

"Stop acting like I should be enjoying the class! It's not _my_ fault I was forced to join this stupid class! If it's anybody's fault, it's yours! Because you're stupid, big sis! You're really stupid and it can make anybody angry!"

Futo put his hands on Ema's shoulders. He must've done it too roughly, because it caused Ema to fall backwards. Fall backwards…straight down the staircase. She screamed in distress as she fell down the staircase, a loud thump being heard every time a part of her body hit the steps. She fell all the way to very bottom step.

Futo was speechless. He blinked a few times, trying to piece together what just happened.

"E-Ema!" He finally screamed as he ran down the staircase to her.

Ema was unconscious. Futo used his hand to prop her head up, when he felt something weird. He gently placed her head back down, and looked at his hand.

There was blood on his hand. A lot of blood. It covered the whole palm of his hand. His hand twitched a little as he looked back down at Ema.

"…S-s-somebody call an ambulance!"

* * *

_Author: Apologies for the late update, everyone! I just got back from vacation in Washington D.C. w _


End file.
